fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoder
, Jodel |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 5: The Emblem of Fire (joins in Chapter 21: The Binding Blade) |class =Bishop |mirage = |voiceby = }} Yoder is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is a high-ranking bishop of the St. Elimine Church. Profile Yoder had a romantic relationship with Niime that fell through for unknown reasons, although it is hinted during his B-support conversation with her that it ended because he was unwilling to avenge his murdered sister, which Niime could not understand. Yoder speaks with Roy during several different parts of the story and is available for use late in the game. He brings with him one of two legendary weapons; either Mulagir if the player took the Ilia route or Maltet if the Sacae route was taken instead. He also comes equipped with the Saint's Staff. In Game Base Stats *'' Ilia Route ''** Sacae Route Growth Rates |20% |30% |15% |10% |20% |10% |20% |} *Note: Despite the fact that Yoder is at maximum level, he still has growth rates. Supports *Saul *Niime *Dorothy *Dayan *Melady Overall Yoder is another late game Staff user, and the last unit you get if you did not obtain all the legendary weapons. He possesses incredible weapon ranks, and thanks to his S-rank in staves, Yoder can wield every Staff in the game at base, which can provide incredible utility throughout the last few chapters. Yoder also has a good base magic of 19, which lets him heal and use status and utility staves (such as Warp) reliably. His capped resistance of 30, although more comical than useful, allows him to function as a sort of magic wall, being able to bait incoming status staves and siege tomes. Unlike Niime, Yoder's closest competitor, who can use dark magic to improve upon their combat prowess, Yoder only has light magic, which is much less useful, and doesn't provide any of the same benefits. it should also be noted that Yoder is not a combat unit, and he will have difficulties taking on multiple enemies on his own, due to his other stats being only decent, and them being outclassed by most enemies on Hard mode. Yoder also cannot level up, as he is a level 20 Bishop, and will need stat boosters if the player wishes to improve him at all. Ending ; Yoder - Legendary Bishop : "Yoder continued to spread the faith of the Elimine Church. He eventually rose up to the position of Archbishop, but he never let his power blind him from those in need." Etymology Yoder (also spelled Joder and Ioder) is a surname derived from Theodorus. More specifically, he may be named after the bishop Saint Yoder. Trivia * According to a Japanese gaming news website, Yoder landed 60th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade ''. *He has a similar name to a boss unit from Book 2 of ''Mystery of the Emblem, who is also a bishop. Gallery File:YodelManga.jpg|Yoder's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. File:YodelFE6.png|Yoder's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Yodel in battle.JPG|Yoder in battle Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters